An Illegal Bath
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: Franziska takes a bath without Lang's assistance during her pregnancy, and there just might be consequences. Warnings inside. Oneshot.


A/N: First time posting writing here, I'm a little nervous O~O. Anyway, this is one of the longer ones I've written and it's quality enough to hit the cut for what goes here. A warning here is non-explicit nudity, that's pretty much it. I'm very much open to constructive criticism and if you see any grammatical errors please let me know. Shi-Long Lang and Franziska von Karma are owned by Capcom, I claim no rights to them whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Franziska gave a quiet, contented moan at the satisfactory temperature of the water. She watched some of the bubbles fizzle and pop before undressing and testing the water once more, humming at the perfection. She knew Lang was going to be upset, perhaps furious that she tried to take a bath without his assistance, especially with her current expectancy. Though, he had essentially placed bath mats on any tiled surface, and altered her socks to have the little grips for wooden ones. He was taking no chances of her having a potential fall. Franziska laughed quietly at the over-protective behavior of her husband. Slowly and cautiously, she slipped into the tub and submerged her body into the warm water.<p>

The heat and motion of the liquid soothed the German prosecutor, allowing her to relax and work away the aches and pain. Those of which, were most centrally located in her back and ankles. She let her fingers stir and play with the bubbles that coated the surface of the water in a thick froth. After becoming bored with the water, she shifted her attention to her very swollen tummy. The top of said belly poked above the water like an island, surrounded by the fringing coral reef of bubbled that tickled as the popped. She giggled as the as the babe shifted in her womb, no doubt curious about the sudden change in temperature and the sound of sloshing water. Franziska brought her hand up to the side of her taut stomach and rubbed gently, hoping to settle the child. She felt herself being coated in maternal bliss as the babe rested. Having a family, let alone being a mother or getting married was something Franziska would never have envisioned herself doing ten years ago. But, it was far better than anything she could've asked for or be offered. It was near, no, it was perfection itself, the embodiment of bliss.

Her bliss was interrupted when she caught wind of the front door opening. Lang was home from work. Franziska thought through her list of options quickly. She was a terrible liar, Shi-Long knew that very well. After considering other fairly useless ideas, she came to the decision that Lang was just going to have to accept that she took a bath without his help and didn't get hurt. Franziska sunk down deep into the bubbles.

"Franziska?" Lang called out, a hint of concern in his tone, "Where are you? Are you alright?"

"In the bathroom."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a bath."

Franziska patiently, timidly awaited Lang's response. His reply was the sound of him coming up the stairs quite faster than usual. She hadn't bothered to lock the door, and wasn't surprised when he came in to catch the guilty party red-handed. Lang walked over to her and knelt down next to her, reading the mixed expression of smugness and guilt on her features.

"I thought I told you not to take a bath without my help." He unhappily recalled, Lang was clearly upset that she disobeyed one of his billion commandments of safety while she was expecting.

"I didn't fall." She shyly giggled.

"But you _could've_ fallen and that's _my_ point."

"However, given all the safety measures you've set in place, Lang, the chances of me taking a fall, let alone having an accident is near impossible." Franziska pointed out, waving her finger at him before booping him on the nose. Lang recoiled, frowned, and crossed his arms, giving her the most serious pout she had ever seen. Franziska felt a little pang of guilt, after all, he was just trying to protect her and the baby, even if he was a little ridiculous at times, "And, it's not like you can really punish me." She snickered softly.

"I'm not so sure about that one, 'Sis." Shi-Long replied, the little glint in his eyes was slightly concerning to her, "Surely you can't be serious that in the short amount of time allotted to you, you came up with a proper consequence for my actions." She purred.

"I was thinking, no mint-chocolate chip ice cream for a couple days, perhaps a week?" Lang proposed, though, her wasn't really looking for compromise. He watched as Franziska's once blank expression contorted into a look of absolute horror, "B-but Lang!" She cried out, "t-that isn't fair!"

"On the contrary, I think it's perfectly fair, wouldn't you agree? The perfect punishment for the perfect crime." Lang chuckled, resting his arms on the side of the tub. He knew mint-chocolate chip was her favorite kind of ice cream, pregnant or not, and could use such a tool to his advantage. It wasn't long after his idea that Franziska started to sniffle and whimper pitifully, as well as rubbing her eyes. He watched as a singular, plump tear rolled its way down her cheek and dripped into the bathwater. While Lang was unsure if she was actually upset with him or faking it, she still managed to get the better of his heart, "Shhhh, shhhh." he crooned as he brushed stray, blue bangs out of her face, kissing the side of her head and rocking her gently. He pulled away slowly, loving how she smiled at him.

"T-that really wasn't funny."

The Interpol Agent laughed heartily, it was no surprise to him as to why he had married her. Lang decided her had pestered her enough for the day, and was about to leave her be before Franziska grabbed his wrist, looking up at him sheepishly, "A little help?"

He was more than glad to offer assistance. Helping her out the tub, Lang then grabbed a towel and dried the prosecutor vigorously. Taking her nearby bathrobe he clothed her gently, tying the sash just above the swell of her stomach. Pulling the plug for the bathwater, Shi-Long led Franziska over to the stool near the sink and had her sit down. He knelt down and slipped a pair of black and gold socks on her feet, and of course, they had the little rubber grippers on them. Naturally, she found it a little silly that he put the socks on and then carried her down the stairs. But, she really couldn't complain about being treated like his princess. Franziska mewled as he placed her tenderly on the couch, adjusting a pillow so her head lay atop it. The whip-wielding prosecutor let her body sink into the cushions, honestly wanting nothing more than to relax after her nice, steamy bath. Lang sat down next to her on the floor, stroking her cheek. Franziska gave him a tired smile and rolled over on her side to face him better.

"I believe someone is due in for a treat." Lang hummed, placing a little kiss on Franziska's cheek, "How about, some mint-chocolate chip ice cream?" Lang suggested, brushing some stray strands of her hair out of the way with the back of his hand.

Franziska sat straight up in her spot, "But, what about my punishment?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. Shi-Long was a man of his word and never backed down from anything, even if he was under fire, "You took a bath and didn't need my help. You proved me wrong, and I think that deserves a reward."

"I _did_ need your help when I had to get up!"

"You're a very intelligent woman, Franziska, I'm sure you would've been able to figure it out." Lang complimented her as he got up, but she stopped him again, "Don't you remember? We ran out last night. I have my doubts that you would forget the performance I put on." She reminded him, a little embarrassed to have recalled last night's escapade.

"I made a little stop before I came home. I figured since you've been going through a lot with the baby and all, you deserved a little something." He explained, giving her shoulder a small, reassuring squeeze. She blinked for a few moments, before smiling warmly and blushing. Lang could be the sweetest man on earth when given the opportunity. Franziska watched her husband walk into the kitchen and listened intently to the sound of something being prepared that was so heavenly, her mouth watered and she licked her lips at the mere idea of consuming something so delightful. Her stomach even gave a little growl in agreement.

She lit up like a sign at night Lang placed the generous helping of ice cream in her lap. Franziska thanked him happily before tentatively spooning a small amount into her mouth, making a satisfied sound and continuing to eat. Lang took a seat next to her on the couch and watched with curious amusement. She was rather ravenous, though, he wasn't essentially surprised given she was pregnant. He rubbed back, encouraging her not to eat too much in one sitting. However, whether she was going to listen to him or not was left up to the court.

A little hiccuped sound worked its way from her lips. Franziska had consumed her ice cream rather quickly. She was hungry, after all.

"You're such a gentleman sometimes." She purred, "And a sweetheart." The generous compliments did make him flush a bit, though there was a bit of nervous internal laughter. While Lang did his actions out of the love for his wife, he was also concerned about risking the wrath of big-brother Frills.

Leaning over, the prosecutor rested her head on Shi-Long's shoulder, purring at the warmth he gave off. She felt him nuzzle the top of her head with a little hum. Edging upwards, she placed little kisses along his jawbone. He shivered slightly. She draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling herself closer to him.

"'Sis, I really have to get up and do some paperwork." Lang chuckled sheepishly, pulling out of her cozy embrace and started to get up. But, he was stopped for the third time that day by Franziska. She looked up at him with happiness and a little streak of mischief, motioning him to sit back down. He complied with her want and gave her a quizzical look. Giggling quietly, she parted the robe starting at the top of her stomach, exposing the swollen expanse of skin. Lang's brow continued to arch at her questionable actions. Even more so when she grasped his wrists and placed his hands on the top of her belly.

"Someone wants daddy's attention." She spoke quietly while adjusting his hands to her liking, palms spread like a flower opening to the sun. Lang waited patiently for what she was trying to show him, and got his answer with a little kick the the center of his hand. Franziska relished the proud smile that beamed from his features. The prosecutor giggled once more as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Franziska really knew how to make him smile.

"Lang, I want you to promise me something." Franziska murmured, squeezing his hand while looking up at him. Lang had made many promises to Franziska before, many of which about her and their future child. The promises were unconditional and were hardly aired, because they already knew of them. Neither of them had doubts about any of them being broken or tampered.

"Yes?" He squeezed her hand back.

"I want you to promise me, that no matter the situation, you'll never withhold mint-chocolate chip ice cream from me." Now the proposition was silly, but judging by the look in her eye, Franziska was serious. Lang became level with her gaze, looking at her with warm affection and tenderness.

"I promise." He murmured, kissing the crown of her head.


End file.
